


《有言在先》86章—雨夜

by GingerSuger



Category: ABO - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:08:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22098427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerSuger/pseuds/GingerSuger
Kudos: 66





	《有言在先》86章—雨夜

体育器材室的钥匙一共两把，一把在教官手里，一把备用交由白艾泽保管。  
此时是周五，明天就是周末，教官不会来学校，没有人进得来这间紧锁的地下小屋。  
沉重的铁门一打开，堆积的灰尘味道扑面而来，白艾泽伸手拍亮墙边的开关——  
啪！  
大灯亮起，屋里瞬间亮如白昼。  
他转身反锁上门，尚楚从身后紧抱着他，温热的躯体紧紧贴合在他身上，双手沿着他的胸膛一路向下，摸索着去解他的裤带，再顺着他的裤沿往里，十指灵活地在粗大的茎身上动作着。  
白艾泽的眼神渐渐蒙上了一层沉郁的雾气，他额角跳的很厉害，但还是压抑着把门内的保险栓也一并锁好，再三确认铁门不会被打开。  
“艾泽，”尚楚的指尖在他浑圆滚烫的头部打转，慵懒地笑着说，“好硬啊......”  
白艾泽闭上双眼，扬起脖颈长呼了一口气，尚楚对他而言就是最好的催情剂，他从来都没法抗拒尚楚。  
他转身掐着尚楚的腰，迅速和他调换了身味，把尚楚按在铁门上，急迫地去脱他的上衣和裤子，尚楚非常配合地举起双手，又自发自觉地把外裤和内裤踢下，全身光裸，用自己已经上翘的性器去蹭白艾泽紧实的下腹。  
白艾泽低骂了一声，拉下裤链，连自己的衣裤都顾不上脱，就着这个面对面的姿势，捞起尚楚的一条腿，迫不及待地朝那个粉色的褶皱中插了进去——  
“啊......”  
没有任何前戏和润滑，尚楚发出一声吃痛的低呼，白艾泽却没有要退出去的意思，他平时宠着尚楚，但在情事上却蛮横如野兽，将Alpha的主导欲和控制欲发挥到了极致。  
他一插到底，被软肉吸吮的快感太过强烈，白艾泽不禁仰起头，发出了一声舒爽的喟叹。  
尚楚浑身上下一丝不挂，背靠着冰冷的金属铁门，一条腿高高挂在白艾泽的臂弯中，性器顶端泌出几滴透明液体，顺着茎身滑落到小腹上，后穴那个柔软濡湿的小洞里插着一根紫红色的庞然大物。  
这一幕带来的视觉刺激太过强烈，白艾泽死死盯着两人交合的那个地方，一手扣着尚楚的膝弯，一手掐着他的腰保证他站稳，耸动腰胯，开始了猛力的抽插。  
他的衣服还完好如初地穿在身上，被淋湿的衬衣勾勒出他流畅的肌肉线条，黑色休闲裤没有脱下，行凶的猛兽从敞开的裤链中探出身子，一下一下快速而用力地捣弄着尚楚身后最脆弱的地方。  
“嗯......慢、慢点......”  
尚楚喘息的越来越厉害，他的身体很快就接纳了白艾泽，分泌出大量的粘液欢迎他的入侵，白艾泽插在他身体里的那根东西很大、很烫，尚楚被热的脚趾蜷缩在一起，但偏偏他身后又是冰冷的铁门，尚楚像被同时置身于冰和火之中，意识逐渐开始恍惚。  
“好湿啊，阿楚......”  
白艾泽近乎痴迷地看着尚楚容纳他的地方，肉粉色的穴口在他的抽插之下颜色渐渐加深，带着浓烈艾草味的透明粘液不断地随着他挺进的动作被挤出穴口，滴滴答答地顺着大腿往下流。  
“怎么这么湿了？嗯？”他把尚楚的腿抬得更高，放慢下身抽动的频率，顶端抵着软肉不紧不慢地研磨着，“我还什么都没有做，怎么就这么湿了？”  
他动作一放慢，强烈的空虚感如同潮水般涌起，尚楚十指扒着铁门，发出动情的喘息：“动......嗯......你动啊！”  
白艾泽停下动作，胸膛起伏着，压低身子贴着尚楚：“你先回答我的问题，怎么这么湿？”  
“雨、雨淋的......”尚楚扭了扭腰，体内插着的性器随着他的动作稍稍动了动，但还不够，还远远不够。  
白艾泽低笑出声，掐着尚楚的腰，重重往里捣弄了一下。  
“啊......”  
尚楚双手猛地拍在了铁门上。  
白艾泽又停止了动作，尚楚睁开眼，用哀求的眼神看向他。  
“答得不好，”白艾泽也忍得很辛苦，额角青筋根根突起，“阿楚，不好好回答问题是得不到奖励的。”  
“你他妈......”  
尚楚接着挺腰，想要自己动一动以缓解体内的酥痒，但白艾泽掐着他的腰不让他动，低头看下那个泥泞不堪的地方，再次问道：“怎么回事？怎么这么湿？”  
尚楚不住地喘息着，白艾泽在他耳边循循善诱：“说出来，阿楚，说出来就有糖吃......”  
“因、因为你啊，”尚楚抬手抱住白艾泽的肩膀。  
“因为我什么？”白艾泽用力往里挺进。  
“嗯......”尚楚喉结滚动，“因为你干我，快、快点......”  
白艾泽双眼沉如深水，神情有种近乎疯狂的灼热，胀大到极限的性器再也按捺不住进攻的本能，狂风暴雨般的往脆弱的小穴挺进。  
尚楚大腿颤抖，几乎就要站不住，但白艾泽钳制着不让他倒下，就这这个大开大合的姿势操弄他，尚楚的呻吟和喘息脱离了意识，囊袋和臀肉相撞时带出的啪啪声混杂着黏腻的水声响彻整个器械室。  
最后尚楚不行了，高潮前一刻，白艾泽却紧紧捏住了他颤颤巍巍挺立着的性器不让他射。  
“放、放开......”  
白艾泽在他的臀肉上拍了一下，沉声道：“谁允许你自己先去的？”  
尚楚呜咽着求白艾泽松手，他越是想射，白艾泽挺近的就越凶狠，尚楚彻底脱力，软绵绵地就要倒下去，白艾泽捞住他另一条腿，托着他的臀肉，抱着他按在门上疯狂顶弄。  
尚楚意识恍惚，呢喃着说冷，又说白艾泽好烫，要把他弄坏了......  
白艾泽目光一凝，低吼着抵着尚楚最深处，射出了大量的精液。


End file.
